Silver
Santiago Silverstream, a.k.a. Silver, is a quiet, reserved man who is most often found under the park bridge; engaged in writing. He is near constantly accompanied by a black rat with yellow eyes, actually he familiar Eutychos. About A thin and tired-looking coydog of about 28 years of age. His fur is mostly a silvery-grey color with white along his muzzle and chest and several black markings, most notably semicircles under his eyes that mostly seem to make him look like he hasn't slept in days (which, most likely, he hasn't). His hair is dark and comes down to his shoulders in a wavy, curly mess. He generally wears button-up shirts in dark, muted colors. His demeanor is rather quiet, though he seems to give off a faint aura of depression and apathy. In reality, he cares very deeply about those close to him, and will often go out of his way for complete strangers if he thinks it will help. The flipside of this is that he will often blame himself whenever anything goes wrong and seems to care very little about his own personal well-being. His powers consist of demonic magic, borrowed from Eutychos. He performs said magic by writing the spell in red ink and the triggering it by marking the spell with blood. Though he is capable of using said magic without writing it, he prefers not to, saying the results can be unpredictable and uncontrollable. He rarely fights offensively, though when he does, he uses blue hellfire. More often, he finds himself casting healing spells and counterspells. Character History Pre-RP History Few details are known about Silver's past. What is known is that eight years ago, he made a contract with the demon Eutychos and that he used to be a criminal until something went bad and a lot of people ended up dead. In the aftermath, he fled to the city, seeking to start over fresh. The specifics of his deal with Eutychos are unknown, beyond that Silver has the use of Eutychos's demonic magic and, in exchange, Eutychos will have possession of his soul when he dies. He seems unwilling to discuss much about why he made the deal, beyond saying that he'd felt powerless at the time. RP History Once in the city, Silver spent most of his time sitting around the park, writing, and being generally depressing; occasionally striking up conversations and preventing Eutychos from causing trouble. He continued like this for a while, until several days with little sleep caused him to pass out in the middle of the park. He was helped by Két and Tailia, who, after he recuperated, gave him a new blank book to write in. Deciding it was time for a real fresh start, Silver burned his old book, tossing its ashes into the river. Still, even after this, he continued his routine of sitting around and writing, albeit in a slightly less depressing manner. Through Tailia and Eutychos, he met Guy, who invited him out for drinks. This resulted in the both of them drowning their sorrows and waking up in the same bed with no memory of the night before. While they were both unsure if anything actually had happened between them, it resulted in an near-endless cycle of awkwardness as both of them seemed to want to move forward, but were unsure if they should. After one such awkward almost-advance, he found Guy passed out drunk and having nightmares by the front door. With Pinkus stuck outside due to the wards on the house, he did his best to comfort Guy, who more or less latched on to him in his sleep. Unable to really pry himself free, he ended up dragging them both to Guy's bed and sleeping there. This convinced him of his feelings for Guy, though for a number of reasons, he did not yet act on them, resulting in more awkwardness between them. He went home for a day to give himself time both to sort out his feelings and work up the courage to say them. Finally, after much deliberation, he talked to Guy in private and came out of the closet. He was both surprised and happy to find that Guy reciprocated and the two of them officially became an item. Though he'd only originally intended to come out to guy, Tailia and Pinkus rather quickly found out, and later, much to his distress, the ghost Chris. Shortly after, Eutychos moved his rats to Tailia's house, citing the fact that he basically lived there now as justification. Shortly after, following an incident with the shadows inhabiting Tailia's hand, he comforted Guy during another of his breakdowns, preventing him from going out and drowning his sorrows again. The both of them made a promise to work on their problems, and that night, both sober and willing this time, slept in the same bed. The next day, after being tipped off by Chris, he, Guy, and Tailia went to dig up Pinkus, who had gotten himself buried alive after fighting two of the Jury. Afterwards, he spent some time with Guy(as Gail). While he does not feel entirely comfortable with the disguise, it does mean they can be together in public while Silver is still in the closet. After some discussion, the two of them resolved to go out on a proper date. Category:Characters Category:Characters by Tsu Category:Tsu Category:Directory